space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Runic-infusion
Runic Infusion – Mystic Skill Artificers only! See the Specialist Program Section for details on Artificers. This Skill allows an Artificer to infuse items with magical properties, allowing those who activate them to cast the Spells they are infused with. There are three different Rune types; Written Runes, Crystal Runes, and Arch Runes. Written runes create permanent magic items imbued with Arcane or Meta-Magic. Crystal Runes create Powerful Magic items that are always “on”. Arch Ruins are used for imbuing Items with Arch Magic. WRITTEN RUNES Written Runes can be drawn upon any object of sufficient value. The process requires a Mystic Tool kit and the item must be worth at least 100 Karats per level of the Runic Infusion Skill. Runic Infusion takes 4 hours per spell that will be infused. At the end of each four hour block of work the mage casts the spell that will be infused into the item. The Mystic Point cost of all spells cast for Runic Infusion is doubled. Single spells can be cast multiple times in a single four hour block but the number of spell levels that can be infused in a single block cannot exceed the level that the artificer knows the spell at. For example: Jax the Artificer knows Aracnamotion at level 6, in a single four hour block he could infuse one item at level 6 or 1 item that could cast level 1 Arcanamotion 6 times a day, or 3 items that could cast Aracnamotion at level 2 once per day. . .etc. Written Runes can’t be removed by any ‘normal’ means. Ruinically infused items can be destroyed by any normal means. If there is no clear AC or DC for an item then 1DC per level of the highest level spell infused is the default. The Artificer may cast as many Spells into the item as they wish, as long as the item is valuable enough and no Spell has a level greater than the level of the Runic Infusion Skill. The Spells are limited to Fundamental, Arcane, and Meta Magic only. Artificers can also infuse Runic Items with a limited inventory of Spells that they have not learned. Those Spells are limited to the two Non-mastery Schools chosen when the Artificer Specialty was learned. Any Spell within those two Schools can be cast into the Item at any Level up to the Level of the Runic Infusion Skill. Artificers have no ability to cast those spells out side of using them for this purpose unless they have learned them through the normal process (i.e. spent the blocks training and expended the Pool Points). The Item gains the ability to cast these Spells for free, (no Mystic Point cost), once per day. If a mage wishes to create an item that can cast a Spell more than once per day, then all the mage has to do is cast the Spell into the item more than once during the infusion process. Arch-Spells cannot be infused into items with Written Runes. ACTIVATION AND LIMITATIONS Any Character with a MS of 5 or higher can activate an infused item, as long as they are in physical contact with it. Characters with no Spell knowledge can still activate Runic Infused Items. If a Character comes upon a Runic Infused item with unknown powers, they can make one attempt at a one times Mental Strength Check on a D100 to determine the Schools, Spheres and number of Spells contained within the item. To activate an item a Character needs to concentrate on the desired Spell effect for a few seconds, (Speed Factor of the Spell + 3), then the Spell will take effect. Characters do not gain Spell Checks for activating Runic Items. CRYSTAL RUNES Crystal Runes are extremely powerful Runes that make an infused Spell’s Duration permanent. The mage then goes through the same process that is required for creating Written Runes with a few differences: 'Cost and Level Limits' The Item used must be worth 200 Karats per level of the Runic Infusion. In addition the Runes must be painstakingly inlaid using high quality crystal worth no less than 500 Karats per Spell level of the imbued Spell. Also, any Arcane or Meta Spells imbued into Crystal Rune items can only have a maximum level of 1 per 2 levels of the Runic Infusion. The time required to create Crystal Runes is two 4 hour blocks. The Spell is cast at the end of each 4 hour block. The Mystic Point cost of the Spell is multiplied by 2. 'Spell Limits' Only a single Spell can be imbued into the item. Only spells with a non-instant Duration, and that affect the caster, can be imbued with Crystal Runes. Crystal Rune Items can never be used to target others; they will function for the owner as long as the owner of the Crystal Rune item keeps the item on their person. If more than one person is touching or holding the item then it will only function for the first person to touch it. Crystal Runes take a SF3 Action to activate but can be left active indefinitely, they can be deactivated at will, by their controller. It is not possible to create Arch-Magic Crystal Runes using Runic Infusion. 'Ingredients' A special ingredient is always required for creating Crystal Runes, the nature of the ingredient is up to the Arbiter but will always be rare and very difficult to obtain, (for example wing leather from an ancient dragon for a Fly item or the eye of a Hellion for a Vision Globe Spell). The ingredient will never be available for sale. Eight hours of research is required for each spell to determine the components that will be needed. 'Facilities' A Mystic Tool Kit is required to create Crystal Runes ARCH RUNES Arch Runes function the same as Written Runes but for Arch Magic. They follow the same rules with the following exceptions. 'Cost' Arch Runes require an Item that is worth 500 karats per level of the Runic Infusion Skill. 'Construction Time' It requires 2 four hour blocks (8 hours) to create Arch Runes. 'Level limits' As with Written Runes Spells imbued into Arch Rune items cannot exceed the level of the Runic Infusion Skill. 'Facilities' A Mystic Tool Kit is required to create Arch Runes. Advanced Runic Infusion Projects Second Tier Artificers can make unique items that can create effects that fall into the categories of any of their Non-Mastery Non-Fundamental artificer Schools. The item cannot exactly duplicate any effect that could be created using a spell in that school. The power of the item is limited to the level of the highest Level Spell that the Artificer knows in the associated School. Advanced Runic infusion projects have a number of uses per day based on their level: 1/day at level 1, 4, 7, and 10 of the item. These devices are limited to a maximum bonus of +1 at levels 1, 4, 7, and 10 to Strike, Defend or AC. Any such bonuses gained by the device do not stack with bonuses of the same type from other unique runic devices. RF and DC can only be added by devices that create unique Force Skins, the bonuses should be comparable to other Force Skins. It is possible to build items that are 'always on' but they require a power source to power them. These power sources are called Arcane engines and require special (unique) materials to build. Sample project Item: What is being built Level: What level the item is, the item is considered to be the level of its highest Level effect. School: What School the item is associated with. Description: Define what the Project will accomplish in plain English, be detailed. Game Stats: Determine what the actual Game Effect will be from the Description. No effects can be a higher level than the highest level spell that the artificer knows in the associated School. Size: Size of the item. Materials and Cost: Work out what materials are needed and how much they will cost. The price is usually set by the Arbiter and should reflect the power of the item. A standard starting place is 500 Chips per level for anything with a significant combat effect (like DR, RF or targeting). Items with less powerful effects (like enhanced movement, very specific uses or non-combat effects) usually start at 250 chips to build. Very powerful items (things that grant extra actions have the ability to stack with other bonuses or provide a spectrum of bonuses) can cost up to 5,000 chips per level or more to build. Number of blocks: Building items requires one block Unless they are unusually large or complex. Category:Magic Category:mystic skill Category:artificer